The present invention relates to network management, and more specifically, to network management based on assessment of the topological robustness and criticality of assets.
There are many types of networks that include a number of assets that affect each other. Exemplary networks with a number of interdependent assets include a power network (power grid), gas network, and a water network. Reliability of such networks can depend not only on the assets themselves and their failure rates but also on the robustness of the network topology. Assets of a given network can be of different types and can be for different uses. For example, a power network includes electrical assets (e.g., transformers, switches, fuses) and non-electrical assets (e.g., support structures, poles).